Jung Eun Ji
Perfil *'Nombre: '은지 / Eun Ji *'Nombre real: '정은지 / Jung Eun Ji *'Apodo: '''Happy Virus - Busan Sonyeo (Chica de Busan) *'Profesion: Cantante, Actriz, Modelo y MC *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 162cm *'Peso: '''48kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Signo Zodiacal: Leo *'Agencia: 'Cube Entertainment Dramas *Cheer Up! (KBS2, 2015) *Trot Lovers (KBS2, 2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) Cameo Ep. 16, 17 y 21 *That Winter, The Wind Blows (SBS, 2013) * Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''With You'' tema para Trot Lovers (2014) *''It's You'' tema para 3 Days (2014) *''Just The Way We Love'' (junto a Seo In Guk) tema para Respond 1997 (2012) *''All For You (junto a Seo In Guk) tema para Respond 1997 (2012) Películas * Saving Santa (Voz de Shiny) (2013) Programas De TV *Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC, 2016) *Off To School (jTBC, 2015) *Dating Alone cap 1 (JTBC 2015) * Running Man cap 218 (SBS, 2014) * Running Man cap 162 (SBS, 2013) *We Got Married (MBC, 2013) *Barefoot Friends (SBS, 2013) *M! Countdown ( Mnet, 2012) *A Pink News Season 3 (TrendE, 2012) *Campeonato Idol “Alkkagi” (MBC, 2012) Especial Año Nuevo Lunar *Idol Star Athletics (MBC, 2012) Especial Año Nuevo Lunar *Birth of a Family (KBS2, 2011) *A Pink News Season 2 (TrendE, 2011) *A Pink News (TrendE, 2011) Musicales *Full House (2014) *Legally Blonde (2012) Anuncios *'2015: M-Limited (con Siwan) *'''2014: Legion of Heroes (con Apink) *'2014:' M-Limited (con Naeun) *'2014:' G9 Mobile Shopping (con Apink) *'2013-2014:' Skoolooks (con Apink y B.A.P) *'2013:' Fanta * 2013: Touch in Sol (con Apink) *'2013:' Hazzys (con Naeun) *'2012-2013:' Sudden Attack (con Naeun) *'2012:' Elsword (con Apink) *'2011:' Cottiny (con Apink) *'2011:' Ceylon Tea (con Apink y Kim Yuna) *'2011:' Converse Korea (con Apink) *'2011:' LG U+Zone (con Apink) Colaboraciones: * 2013: Kang Ho Dong (ft. Eun Ji) - One Minute Ago * 2013: Huh Gak (ft. Eun Ji) - Knowing We Are Going To Break Up Composiciones * 2015: Apink - Promise U (Letra) Discografía 'Single' Premios * 2015 Soompi Awards: Mejor Pareja con Lee Won Gun (Cheer Up!) * 2014 KBS Drama Awards 'Premio de la Popularidad Actriz (Trot Lovers) * '''2014 22Korea Culture and Entertainment Awards:'Premio a la Excelencia Actriz en Drama (Trot Lovers) * '''2014 16th Seoul International Youth Film Festival: Mejor Actriz Joven (Trot Lovers) * 2014 SBS MTV Best of the Best: Mejor Colaboración con Huh Gak "'Break Up to Make Up" * '''2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Nueva Estrella (That Winter, The Wind Blows) * '''2013 2nd APAN Star Awards: '''Mejor Actuación (That Winter, The Wind Blows) * '''2013 2nd Gaon K-Pop Chards Awards: '''Canción del Año (Septiembre) con Seo In Guk "All For You" *'2013 49th PaekSang Arts Awards: Mejor Nueva Actriz (Respond 1997) *'2012 1st DramaFever Awards:' Mejor Beso con Seo In Guk (Respond 1997) * 2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Seo In Guk (Respond 1997) * '''2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards: Estrella en Ascenso (Respond 1997) * 2012 Soompi Gayo Awards: Mejor OST con Seo In Guk "All For You" (Respond 1997) * 2012 Style Icon Awards: '''Top 10 Iconos de estilo (Respond 1997) * '''2012 5th Korea Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja con Seo In Guk (Respond 1997) * 2012 4th Melon Music Awards: 'Mejor OST con Seo In Guk por "All For You" (Respond 1997) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Apink **'Posición: Vocalista principal y bailarina. *'Familia:' Padre, madre, un hermano menor (Jung Minki) *'Religión:' Cristiana Protestante. *'Idiomas:' Coreano y japonés *'Educación:' **Hapdo Kindergarten, Shinjae Elementary School **Jaesong Girls’ Middle School **Hyehwa Girls’ High School *'Pelicula Favorita:' Bruce Almighty *'Tipo ideal:' Un hombre sin doble párpado, que tenga una nariz recta y una agradable expresión en el rostro cuando sonría. * Especialidad: Piano * Es muy buena amiga de Jiyeon de T-ara *Ganó el 3º lugar como Miss Idol Korea 2012. *Fue la cuarta miembro confirmada de A Pink. *Se definió a si misma como hiperactiva, chillona y masculina. *Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con G-Dragon de BIGBANG *Actualmente comparte su habitación con Bomi y Namjoo. *En su predebut, la agencia subió un video donde se la podía ver cantando la canción "I Love You I Do", de Jennifer Hudson en el que se demostró el sonido único y potente de su voz, la cual fue capaz de impresionar a los internautas. *Su nombre de nacimiento es Hyerim pero sus padres lo cambiaron cuando Eunji creció. *Ha declarado en numerosas ocasiones que su sueño original era de convertirse en una entrenadora vocal. Sin embargo, después de que ella pasó la audición para ser el vocalista principal de A Pink, en lugar de eso decidió seguir una carrera como una ídolo. *Actualmenne se está preparando para su debut en solitario. Aún no se ha establecido una fecha del lanzamiento del albúm, pero si o sí será este mismo año. * Tuvo su primera presentación en Inmortal Songs 2 el 10 de noviembre de 2014 ver. * Tiene un cierto parecido a Min Ah de Girl's Day. * Es la unica miembro que pertenece a Cube Entertainment las de mas son de a A Cube Entertainmet. * Hubo rumores que salia con Seo In Guk pero dijeron que eran sólo amigos cercanos * Un periodista pregunto a Seo In Guk que le parecia Jung Eun Ji en el drama En ‘Answer Me 1997′ el respondió con honestidad, “Francamente, no estaba interesado en Eunji al principio. Pero cuando comenzamos a grabar juntos y practicar el trabajo juntos, creo que comencé a desarrollar sentimientos por ella”. Enlaces *Hancinema *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (daum) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Jung Eun Ji1.jpg Jung_Eun_Ji2.jpg Jung Eun Ji3.jpg images (1)e6757.jpg Jung_Eun_Ji_05.jpg Jung_Eun_Ji6.jpg Eunji07.jpg Eunji08.jpg Videografía Yang Yo Seob & Jung Eun Ji - Lovely Day|Yoseob & Eun Ji - Love Day Jang Hyun Seung, Jung Eun Ji & Kim Nam Joo - A Year Ago|Hyun Seung, Eun Ji & Nam Joo - A Year Ago Huh Gak & Jung Eun Ji - Short Hair|Huh Gak & Eun Ji - Short Hair Huh Gak & Jung Eun Ji - Break Up To Make Up|Huh Gak & Eun Ji - Break Up To Make Up Categoría:KCantante Categoría:A Cube Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1993